Lune rousse
by Emy64
Summary: OS : Derek n'est pas particulièrement habile avec les mots, mais il y pense beaucoup alors il tente un sujet délicat avec son amant, parce qu'il se soucie de leur avenir et que la lunaison le travaille.


** Lune rousse**

* * *

**Pov Derek**

L'eau chaude cascadait sur mes muscles, me délassant de façon plus qu'appréciable. La vie paraissait si douce dans un pareil moment de calme… Pourtant je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait. La douche était ennuyante, puisque la personne que j'y avais conviée ne se montrait pas.

Tendant l'oreille, je m'assurais que mon amant n'était pas sur le chemin de la salle de bain avant de sortir de la douche. Je savais qu'il pouvait être distrait, mais là il préférait s'intéressait à des bouquins poussiéreux qu'à son loup-garou attitré… Cependant je ne m'emportais pas. Je n'avais pas joué toutes mes cartes.

J'enfilais le boxer noir que j'avais apporté avec mes affaires propres, mais dédaignais le reste de mes vêtements. Attrapant la serviette, je frottais à peine mes cheveux avant de m'éponger très sommairement le torse, sachant l'effet magnétique que pouvait avoir sur mon amant la vue de toutes ces petites gouttelettes. On appellerait ça la séduction animale, mais moi je me moquais du nom que ça pouvait avoir, je voulais juste que ça marche.

J'abandonnais sans scrupules ma serviette à même le sol, pressé de retrouver mon amant. Ce fut armé de mon sourire le plus enjôleur que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour retrouver Stiles. Parce que oui, c'était bien de Stiles qu'il s'agissait…

Nos débuts n'avaient pas été vraiment enviables. Sa présence et son odeur me crispaient, si bien que je dérapais tout le temps, le terrorisant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une signature olfactive repoussante que j'étais agressif, loin de là… Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'attirait toujours au plus près de lui, au contact physique, et j'avais d'abord cru à de l'animosité. C'était le loup qui réagissait, encore plus que moi. Mais j'avais de la chance : Stiles était tenace, et il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. J'avais beau l'écarter, le menacer, il revenait près de la meute. Enfin, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions… c'était pour Scott qu'il le faisait, pour baigner dans son univers et l'épauler de son mieux.

Scott… ce gamin irritant et prétentieux, qui savait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, ou du moins mieux que moi… Et pourtant j'en venais presque à l'apprécier maintenant, parce que Stiles ne se serait pas empêtré dans la meute si ça n'avait pas été pour lui, et j'aurais manqué la plus belle aventure de ma vie. C'était parce que Stiles était têtu et qu'il voulait toujours protéger son copain que j'avais fini par comprendre que je ne le détestais pas. Mon premier réflexe était toujours de l'écarter du danger, avant même de songer à un plan pour nous sortir du pétrin. Alors évidemment, de fil en aiguille, puisque il refusait de se tenir hors de danger, il avait été amené à sauver ma vie plusieurs fois, n'écoutant que son courage, au péril de sa propre existence. Il n'était pas loup, juste un frêle humain incapable de se régénérer pour guérir, et pourtant il avait la force de dix d'entre nous… et il la tenait de son cœur noble…

Mais même une fois en paix avec ce fait inéluctable, tout en sachant qu'il était le compagnon que le cosmos m'attribuait à vie, j'avais été incapable de saisir ma chance. Je ne savais plus comment me rattraper. Stiles me tendait la main souvent, mais avec les griffes qui ornaient la mienne j'avais trop peur de le blesser en l'attrapant… Et c'était cette appréhension qui nous avait amenés au point où nous en étions aujourd'hui. Même si je n'allais pas les remercier chaleureusement pour autant, c'était grâce à la meute d'Alphas que j'avais empoigné sa main, et involontairement en plus.

En sachant le danger imminent, et les risques encourus pour mon compagnon, celui que j'aimais déraisonnablement, je n'avais pas hésité bien longtemps. Je m'étais présenté au chef de la meute rivale, et j'avais tout abandonné : ma vie, mes biens, mon territoire… Mon homologue rival avait été choqué. Je lui offrais ma vie, sans me battre. Mais j'avais posé une condition : aucun mal ne serait fait à Stiles et ses proches. Les subalternes de l'autre meute avaient ri. « _Tout ça pour un humain !_ »... Mais le chef avait voulu savoir, et, désireux de préserver l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais confessé qu'il était mon compagnon. L'impact de cette révélation avait pacifié tout le monde. Aucun loup-garou n'ignorait l'existence de compagnons, mais ils étaient rares. Peu de lycans en avaient un, et c'était toujours un Alpha, de lignée « noble ». Malgré toutes nos querelles, notre monde divisé et belliqueux respectait ce couplage orchestré par le cosmos. Alors l'autre meute avait quitté la ville, après m'avoir formulé des vœux de bonheur. J'étais étonné qu'une meute assoiffée de sang respecte ce miracle, mais ce n'était pas ma plus grande surprise de la soirée…

Stiles, bien trop téméraire pour son propre bien, m'avait suivi cette nuit-là en devinant que j'allais me sacrifier. Il voulait me sauver, une fois encore… Et le bougre avait parfaitement réussi à se camoufler, à masquer son et odeur, pour passer inaperçu auprès de cinq Alphas surentrainés. Alors il avait tout entendu… Sa gifle ne m'avait pas vraiment étonné. Je méritais son aigreur, être couplé avec moi devait être un cauchemar pour lui… Mais je n'avais pas compris ses intentions. Il m'en voulait parce qu'il n'acceptait pas que j'ai pu offrir ma vie sans réfléchir à d'autres plans. Alors, pour faire cesser ses cris outrés, j'avais fini par hurler que c'était parce que je l'aimais que j'avais choisi la solution la plus extrême. Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais coupé le sifflet à Stiles. Mon compagnon s'était retrouvé muet devant moi.

Cette soirée restait un souvenir agréable pour moi. Mon amant avait vite retrouvé la parole, mais au lieu d'utiliser des mots il avait employé des baisers. Et mon aimé était diablement bavard, là aussi, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire… Etre accepté par Stiles, alors qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que j'étais un monstre, avait été le plus beau moment de ma vie. Pas à un seul instant il m'avait demandé de changer quoi que ce soit. Il m'avait pris pour ce que j'étais, mais je me savais tellement épris que j'aurais accepté tous les chantages pour qu'il veuille de moi…

Et voilà comment nous en arrivions à la situation présente, avec mon amant étendu sur le ventre, à même le sol, de vieux ouvrages traitant de loups-garous éparpillés partout autour de lui. Il était concentré, prenant des notes et ne levant jamais le nez pour rêvasser. Mon aimé n'en avait pas conscience, mais il n'était plus hyperactif. C'était d'avoir accepté son compagnonnage qui le calmait mieux que n'importe quel médicament. Son corps utilisait l'excédent pour faire des réserves et booster l'organisme quand il était blessé.

Depuis le seuil de la chambre, je vis le corps de mon aimé bouger alors qu'il s'étirait pour attraper un livre. Un frisson me parcourut en voyant que son mouvement l'avait fait changer de position et qu'il avait désormais les cuisses ouvertes. J'avais envie de le prendre comme ça, dans cette position, et de préférence le nez dans ses bouquins pour qu'il rougisse à chaque fois qu'il verrait un livre… Mais je n'étais pas un monstre, et je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, alors j'étais partagé entre ma première envie et l'option plus raisonnable de le porter jusqu'au lit, pour qu'ainsi la table de chevet soit à ma portée, et avec elle le lubrifiant…

Finalement je décidais de laisser faire les choses pour voir où elles nous mèneraient. Il ne tenait qu'à mon aimé de préciser s'il voulait la manière douce ou forte, moi j'étais à ses ordres… Je m'approchais sans un bruit et m'allongeais entre ses jambes, mon entrejambe collée à ses fesses. Mon amant ne sursauta même pas. Je m'aventurais un peu plus haut sur son corps, mes mains glissant sous son T-shirt blanc alors que je frottais mon nez contre sa nuque, à la lisière de ses cheveux qui avaient maintenant une longueur appréciable.

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je commençais à frotter mon bassin contre ces petites fesses que j'aimais tant, assumant le désir qu'il m'inspirait. Je fronçais les sourcils devant l'absence de gémissement appréciateur. D'habitude mon amant démarrait aussi vite que moi, et aujourd'hui mon érection douloureuse me rendait assez peu désireux de jouer…

_ Laisse-moi Derek.

Le ton était sans appel, c'était une véritable gifle. Mon amant n'avait tout simplement pas envie de moi. Je ne lui faisais pas envie… Après la douche chaude relaxante, qui aurait pu devenir crapuleuse s'il m'avait rejoint, c'était la douche froide…

_ Je vois…, encaissais-je difficilement.

Raide, je me relevais rapidement, glacé et frustré par son rejet. J'avais l'impression d'endosser son hyperactivité : maintenant j'avais trop d'énergie à dépenser, et aucun exutoire. Stiles ne fit pas un geste pour m'empêcher de quitter la chambre, de m'éloigner de lui…

Me refusant cependant à une crise de colère aussi inutile que puérile, je me décidais pour une activité bien moins intéressante mais fatigante en descendant à la cave. Je n'eu aucun mal à attraper un des vieux tuyaux inutilisés qui longeaient les poutres, et commençais une série de tractions rapides sans ménager mes efforts. J'avais besoin de mettre mon trop-plein d'énergie dans cette activité qui ne pouvait pas être si mauvaise que ça. Mais c'était quand même mieux de câliner Stiles…

Je soupirais entre deux tractions. Mon ego d'amant était froissé après ce refus. Je me faisais pourtant un devoir de faire grimper mon compagnon aux rideaux à chaque étreinte… mais visiblement ce n'était plus assez satisfaisant puisqu'il me préférait la compagnie de vieux lui… J'étais vexé par son indifférence… comme si je n'étais plus assez excitant pour le faire réagir, un minimum, pour faire plier sa volonté d'un iota…

Je tentais de repousser ces sombres pensées. Mon amant avait le droit de se refuser à moi, je n'allais pas le forcer, et ces réflexions me rendaient rancuniers. Je n'en tirerais rien de bon. Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose…

Mon corps travaillait avec application, montant et descendant sans cesse par la force de mes bras. Ma peau suintait déjà de gouttelettes de sueur, venues remplacer l'eau de la douche. Je me décidais à changer d'exercice, toujours dans l'idée de gagner en puissance dans les bras. Retombant souplement sur mes pieds, je me mis immédiatement en position et débutais une série de pompes en essayant de garder l'esprit vierge de toute pensée.

Je pensais réussir assez bien cet exercice quand un son mit mes sens en alerte. Une personne se tenait en haut des escaliers, et les marches craquaient dangereusement sous son poids. Si c'était un loup je ne m'en serais pas vraiment soucié, mais là c'était Stiles et mon instinct hyper protecteur me faisait craindre qu'une planche cède sous son poids plume. Cette possibilité était très peu vraisemblable, mais j'éprouvais quand même le besoin de jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer qu'il arrivait au pied de l'escalier sans problème. Le sourire que m'adressa mon compagnon en captant mon regard me fit grogner. Je me renfrognais, malgré mon plaisir écrasant de le voir revenir vers moi, s'intéresser à ce que je devenais…

_ Pardon Derek… J'avais besoin de finir ça…

Son adorable voix fit vaciller mon entêtement rancunier. Toutefois je tenais bon, accroché à mon ego blessé. Je prétextais que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche s'il n'était pas d'humeur câline que je l'ignorais, le temps que je sois assez fatigué pour oublier toute envie de galipettes, mais je n'arrivais même pas à me duper moi-même.

Toujours aussi entêté, mon adoré s'installa à califourchon sur mon bassin, pensant certainement pouvoir mettre un terme à cette série de pompes. Il n'en fut rien. J'eu besoin d'un peu plus de force, mais je parvins à soulever mon corps, jouant exagérément des muscles pour impressionner mon compagnon dont les mains s'étaient posées sur mon dos. C'était pour lui que je faisais tout ça : pour rester désirable à ses yeux, et pour être apte à le protéger en toute circonstance…

_ Ne boude pas amour, je promets de me faire pardonner…

Retenir un frisson, rester concentré… Etait-ce seulement possible quand mon compagnon s'allongeait le long de mon dos, ses bras enserrant mon torse et dessinant à l'aveugle sur mes pectoraux ? Bordel j'avais envie de lui ! Et sa voix langoureuse… comment résister à ça ?

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma gorge puis mon épaule. Je me décidais à abdiquer, oubliant ma fierté de mâle dominant, quand son poids quitta mon dos. Je pris peur qu'il se soit lassé de mon mutisme et m'apprêtais à le rattraper, quitte à le supplier de m'excuser de mon entêtement… c'était pathétique, mais j'étais accro à ce type, c'était viscéral…

Cependant mon amant ne concrétisa pas mes peurs en s'éloignant. Loin de là, il se leva uniquement pour me donner un coup dans le bassin. Etonné, je roulais sur le dos bien que ce ne soit pas la violence de mon chaton qui m'y ait envoyé. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, mon amant s'installa d'autorité sur mon bassin. Il rayonnait de puissance dans cette position, et évidemment je ne pouvais plus lui cacher mon excitation, qu'il n'hésitait même pas à se frotter contre la bosse de mon boxer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Monsieur Hale ?

L'allumeur avait décidé qu'il serait pardonné en sortant de cette pièce… Mais ça m'allait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de feuler en fixant ses yeux pétillants de malice.

_ A Derek Hale, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Devais-je m'offusquer qu'il se sente obliger de préciser ? Il venait de songer à Peter là… Mais avec ses lèvres qui parcouraient ma peau, léchant les gouttes de sueur, j'étais bien incapable de lui faire une crise de jalousie. Mon compagnon était parfois maladroit, ça faisait partie de son charme…

_ Dis-moi, que je puisse me faire pardonner…, minauda-t-il.

Il y avait bien quelque chose que je voulais obtenir de lui… Une poignée de petites choses qui changeraient à peine notre vie, nous feraient avancer, et qui ne l'humilieraient absolument pas. Je craignais qu'il soit un peu tôt pour évoquer tout ça, mais nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple traditionnel et ça me travaillait depuis des semaines…

_ Très bien : je veux que tu me laisses te marquer, que tu m'épouses, et que tu portes mes louveteaux.

Le sourire séducteur de Stiles se fit plus grand, puis il réalisa enfin ce que je venais de dire et soupira en se levant. Je me redressais aussitôt, espérant comprendre sa réaction. Je venais de lui demander de passer sa vie, jusqu'au dernier jour, avec moi par cette proposition, et il soupirait comme si… je le fatiguais ?

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi Derek ! Je me suis excusé, ça devient lourd là !s'agaça-t-il.

_ Je suis très sérieux.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à me hurler dessus une nouvelle fois, mais resta sans voix. Un exploit avec lui… Et c'était déjà la seconde fois que j'y parvenais… Mais là je ne me réjouissais absolument pas. Il me fallait une réaction, et je la voulais positive. J'avais parfaitement conscience d'être brutal, mais la douceur aurait été inutile ici. Pas que Stiles ne la méritait pas, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, le choc n'aurait pas été moins fort. Même si je ne cultivais pas l'art des mots, je savais que ce sujet n'aurait jamais pu être amené en douceur sur le tapis, avec naturel pour qu'il se fasse progressivement à l'idée.

_ Tu as vaguement remarqué que je suis un mec, Derek ?explosa finalement mon amant.

La panique que je lisais dans ses yeux me confirmait qu'il n'était pas totalement hermétique à l'idée. Je ne savais pas s'il y était favorable, mais désormais je savais qu'il concevait qu'un mécanisme surnaturel puisse aboutir à la conception d'un enfant par deux mâles.

_ Je le sais, répondis-je calmement.

Mon compagnon fit de grands gestes en l'air, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il était secoué, je le savais bien. Finalement il abdiqua, se posant lourdement sur une marche. Son regard m'évita une poignée de secondes, avant qu'il ne commence à me fixer avec détermination.

_ Explique-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Je hochais la tête, ne me formalisant pas de l'ordre. Tant qu'il ne fuyait pas cette discussion dans un élan d'affolement, et qu'il me laissait la parole, ça m'allait.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il était rare qu'un loup se trouve un compagnon, et que ce cas ne concerne que les Alphas. Ce que je ne t'ai pas encore expliqué c'est que ce compagnon est destiné au loup, et seulement à lui, et pour toute sa vie. Si le loup perd son compagnon, de quelque façon que ce soit, il devient stérile, et même au-delà de ça il est incapable de procréer hors de son couple. Il en va de même pour le compagnon.

_ Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants ?me questionna Stiles.

Cette idée le chagrinait, et je m'en réjouissais égoïstement. C'était un très bon point pour moi que mon amant désire avoir des enfants…

_ Tu pourras en avoir, mais uniquement avec moi.

Mon compagnon hocha la tête distraitement. Venait donc la question du comment…

_ Le compagnon du loup doit obligatoirement être humain, au moins au début. Après l'avoir revendiqué, il peut procréer avec lui, de préférence pendant la lune rousse.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, et je m'aperçus alors que mes propos pouvaient lui sembler confus. Lui qui avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur les effets de la lune, il connaissait une autre définition de « lune rousse », incompatible avec mes explications.

_ Ce n'est pas durant l'éclipse, précisais-je. C'est une période qu'on appelle aussi lunaison. Cette année c'est du 10 avril au 9 mai.

La compréhension se peignit sur les traits de mon aimé. Je lui laissais digérer cette info avant de partir sur des explications plus poussées, concernant notre cas.

_ C'est…, hésita Stiles. C'est votre période de chaleur ?

Le terme m'arracha un sourire alors que mon compagnon rougissait. Lui qui voulait tout comprendre des loups-garous… Je lui offrais d'étudier le phénomène de l'intérieur…

_ On peut voir ça comme ça. Appeler ça la saison des amours serait faux en revanche, parce que nous gardons toujours le même compagnon. C'est juste la période la plus féconde de l'année. Personnellement je pense que le temps particulièrement doux est plus propice aux jeux dehors et que c'est les premières occasions de l'année pour le loup d'aller s'ébattre en plein air avec son compagnon…

Stiles détourna le regard, ses joues s'empourprant alors que son cœur cognait avec force dans son thorax. Moi-même je subissais une bouffée de chaleur. Notre relation encore fraiche ne nous avait pas permise d'aller forniquer à l'extérieur, dans les bois… Il faisait un peu trop froid pour Stiles, alors je n'avais pas osé lui imposer ça… Mais bientôt la température serait idéale, et je pouvais aisément m'assurer que personne ne viendrait nous embêter dans ma propriété… On pourrait batifoler dans les sous-bois, s'étreindre sur un lit de mousse, ou baiser plus bestialement contre un arbre… Pas étonnant que la période soit si féconde, parce que l'imagination d'un loup n'était pas stérile quand il s'agissait des bois, sa seconde chambre…

_ Ça n'explique pas comment on arrive au 1 + 1 = 3, en l'occurrence que les deux 1 sont des mâles, me rappela Stiles après un court silence.

Trois… Ce chiffre me faisait envie, et depuis un moment… Mais d'abord il fallait convaincre mon amant.

_ Une fois le compagnon marqué, voire transformé, quand cette période arrive il lui faut prendre une mixture spéciale, aux ingrédients excessivement rares. Son corps se réorganise de sorte à laisser de la place à un creux pour accueillir les petits. Personne ne sait exactement comment ça se passe à l'intérieur, mais j'imagine que pour le coup on pourra regarder ça…

Mon aimé avait l'air absorbé par ses pensées. L'aspect scientifique de la chose ne semblait même pas l'atteindre, l'exciter. Il était anormalement calme…

_ La grossesse dure cinq mois.

Cette information me ramena toute son attention. Ce qui n'était qu'un détail à mes yeux semblait le paniquer.

_ Mais… mais le bébé n'est pas viable à cinq mois !

_ Tu oublies que ce sera un loup-garou Stiles. Il naitra plus petit qu'un bébé ordinaire, mais il aura une rapide croissance pour rattraper ça.

Mon compagnon était blême. J'avais envie de lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information, mais en le voyant regarder ses mains pour imaginer la taille qu'auraient nos louveteaux à la naissance, je devinais que la panique croissait de son côté et ça n'allait pas aider à la situation.

_ Ecoute bébé, je sais que ça peut paraître délirant, mais c'est possible. Mon arrière-grand-père avait un compagnon mâle, et il a eu cinq enfants avec lui, sans le moindre problème. Avec toutes les notes que ma famille a prises au cours des années, on a les moyens de faire ça sans courir le moindre risque…

J'allais m'accroupir en face de lui mais mon compagnon se releva brusquement, manquant de peu de me faire tomber. Il commença à marcher de long en large dans la cave, pris d'assaut par une multitude de tics nerveux. Ça n'allait toujours pas, il n'était pas rassuré par le concept…

_ Tu fais chier Derek !hurla mon amant.

Son cri résonna longuement dans la maison. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, pas même quand j'avais offert ma vie aux Alphas en échange de la sienne… Le silence qui fit place ensuite était lourd, étouffant. Je ne savais comment poser un mot après la violence des siens, mais il se chargea de relancer la chose…

_ Je te demande ce qui te ferait plaisir, alors je m'attends à une pipe ou un truc coquin, puisqu'il s'agissait quand même d'une question de baise au début !explosa littéralement Stiles.

_ Je n'aime pas quand tu es vulgaire, soupirais-je.

La remarque glissa sur sa peau comme une goutte d'eau sur des écailles. Mon amant poursuivit, toujours en criant, ses reproches.

_ Et toi tu me demandes de te pondre des bébés ! Merde quoi !

Je trouvais que l'image était particulièrement mal choisie. Dans « pondre », il y avait une idée d'automatisme et d'abandon, de désintéressement affectif. Moi je voulais qu'il couve nos portées de louveteaux, qu'il les chérisse plus que sa propre vie… Cette famille je ne voulais la fonder qu'avec lui, mais pour ça j'avais besoin qu'il la désire aussi…

_ Stiles, bébé,…

Ce fut cette maladresse qui me coûta la soirée, ce « bébé » prononcé en terme tendre, affectueux, qui le renvoyait à la panique que suscitait l'idée chez lui. Il s'agita encore plus, l'hyperactif en lui se réveillant. Je voulus m'avancer pour l'enlacer, l'immobiliser le temps qu'il se calme, pour l'empêcher de se faire mal, mais il me repoussa violemment.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi Derek Hale ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus ni même que tu me touches !

Son rejet me blessa mais je ne m'emportais pas pour autant. J'avais froid, terriblement froid devant son regard accusateur et furieux. Oui, je savais depuis longtemps et pas lui… Mais je ne l'avais pas pris en traitre pour autant, il ne portait pas mes louveteaux… Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas de m'en vouloir, de refuser que ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne… et cette distance me brisait… Après avoir connu une intimité qui frôlait le fusionnel, voilà que je ne pouvais plus l'effleurer…

_ Stiles, je t'ai…

_ Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Mes mots d'amour moururent donc sur mes lèvres alors qu'il me jetait un dernier regard noir. Il ne tarda pas à tourner le dos, me laissant seul dans cette maison trop grande, trop terne sans lui… Maintenant je me demandais si je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, en laissant « accidentellement » trainer les notes prises par ma famille et relatant cette grossesse masculine… Mais il se serait senti manipulé, non ? Et son rejet… Etait-il total ? Je lui avais demandé de m'accepter pour mari, de façon civile, et d'officialiser notre compagnonnage en me laissant le marquer à vie… Et d'ailleurs, s'il rejetait autant l'idée de porter ma progéniture, n'était-ce pas qu'il considérait notre relation comme une liaison éphémère ?

Détruit, je me ramassais sur moi-même dans cette cave sombre et poussiéreuse où j'avais misé trop gros et tout perdu. J'étais seul, sans Stiles, sans perspective de famille… juste seul…

[][][][][][][][][]

La maison était lugubre. Les traces de l'incendie trop présentes semblaient dater d'hier… Je n'avais pas conscience de ça quand Stiles passait ici en maitre des lieux… Mais maintenant… Les jours passaient, rapides et longs à la fois. Longs car je m'ennuyais de mon compagnon, que je n'osais plus importuner depuis… une semaine ? Ça pourrait très bien faire une heure, ça ne changerait rien au manque qui me creusait les entrailles… Mais ils étaient courts aussi, parce que je n'avançais pas. Je ne faisais rien de productif, je hantais juste les lieux…

Un bruit anima la maison fantôme. La sonnerie de mon portable, je venais de recevoir un message. Quant à où le bazar technologique se trouvait… Il sonnait toujours mais je n'avais pas la force de chercher. Si c'était Scott encore, pour des bêtises, alors ça ne valait pas le déplacement… mais ça pouvait être pour Stiles ! Mon aimé était peut-être en danger !

Tout à coup bien plus alerte, je me concentrais sur la sonnerie de mon portable et me précipitais à l'étage pour le récupérer. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis l'expéditeur du message… Stiles… Ça pouvait être une bonne nouvelle, ou une très mauvaise…

Craignant toujours qu'il soit en danger et qu'il demande de l'aide, j'ouvris sans tarder le message. « _Tu peux me rejoindre chez moi stp?_ ». Bon, ça ne m'avançait pas beaucoup. J'étais au moins rassuré de savoir que sa vie n'était pas mise en péril par quoi que ce soit. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais pu répondre par la négative. Une rapide réponse et j'enfilais une tenue propre pour partir.

Je n'hésitais qu'une seconde entre la voiture et la forêt. La voiture offrait une couverture pour les ignorants de la condition lycan, ce qui était plus prudent. De plus je n'étais pas certain d'avoir les forces suffisantes pour courir dans les bois pour arriver dans un délai récent. J'avais picoré plus que mangé depuis le départ de Stiles…

Le trajet en voiture me parut abominablement long. Mon cœur battait trop fort, malgré tous mes efforts pour me contrôler. Peut-être que mon compagnon voulait une rupture propre, qu'il n'avait pas supporté ce que je lui avais demandé. C'était son droit. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à rester auprès de moi. Le compagnonnage passait par un désir réciproque, une volonté d'avancer ensemble.

Je me garais au coin de la rue en inspirant doucement. Mon choix était fait depuis longtemps, l'avenir était entre les mains de mon aimé désormais. Il l'avait toujours été, depuis le premier baiser qu'il m'avait offert… Moi j'étais prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il pourrait me demander, à aller aussi loin qu'il le souhaitait dans l'approfondissement de notre relation…

Sachant que les dès étaient déjà jetés, je me décidais à me présenter à la maison de mon bienaimé. Sa voiture était là, mais aussi celle de son père. Quant à Stiles… Il m'attendait devant la maison, assis près de la porte. Il se leva dès qu'il m'aperçut et, maladroit, fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de moi sans pour autant se coller contre moi. Je lui fis un petit signe de la tête, trop anxieux pour parler, et il me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur… Mais ça n'allait pas de son côté non plus à en juger par les tics nerveux qui le secouaient sans cesse. Il était en mode hyperactif et ses cernes témoignaient de quelques difficultés à dormir. Le voir ainsi me donnait envie de l'enlacer, de lui promettre que je m'occupais de tout et qu'il pouvait être tranquille, mais il m'avait interdit de le toucher…

_ Salut Derek, lança-t-il hasardeux.

_ Tout va bien ?m'enquis-je inquiet qu'une menace puisse peser sur sa personne.

Mon ancien amant me regarda, un peu étonné, et hocha la tête. Pas très convainquant tout ça, mais à l'évidence j'allais devoir m'en contenter… Nous restions debout, face à face sans oser parler ou même regarder l'autre. C'était embarrassant, surtout après l'intensité de notre relation. Je regrettais déjà mes maladresses, le temps dans ses bras avait été trop court…

_ Ecoute Derek, je voulais te voir pour te dire que je sais que j'ai été un peu excessif… Mais bordel, c'est pas banal !

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans son temps, juste une incrédulité persistante. J'avais envie de sourire en voyant ses moues, de faire comme si cet accrochage n'avait pas eu lieu… Mais je ne savais toujours pas où il situait notre relation en ce moment.

_ Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes Derek ?poursuivit mon compagnon calmement. Je ne suis même pas encore majeur, et en acceptant les sentiments que j'ai pour toi je m'étais dis que je n'aurais pas d'enfants biologiques. Ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, parce que je pensais à adopter.

L'espoir commença à se faire une place dans mon cœur. Si c'était fini pour lui il aurait dit « les sentiments que j'avais », non ? Et s'il pensait à adopter avant que je ne lui parle de procréer, c'était bien qu'il voyait plus qu'une liaison passagère dans notre relation… Il avait déjà envisagé un avenir pour notre couple, avant que je ne chamboule ses projets.

Dominant peu à peu ses tics, mon aimé ne résista cependant pas et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en brosse. Son cœur battait fort. Quoi qu'il ait à me dire, c'était important, décisif pour la suite.

_ Mon amour, je ne me sens même pas encore prêt pour ça. J'avoue que la vie est enfin redevenue calme depuis le départ des Alphas, mais justement, j'ai envie qu'on en profite.

J'exhalais un soupir soulagé. Le « nous » n'était pas dissout en un « lui » d'un côté et un « moi » de l'autre… Nous allions encore avancer ensemble, malgré cet accrochage dans notre parcours. Mon compagnon tenta un sourire timide que je lui rendis au double, et ses doigts crochetèrent un instant les miens. Je fis de mon mieux pour rassembler les infos qu'il m'avait données. Elles étaient importantes pour notre avenir.

Ce n'était pas un « non » qu'il m'avait donné au sujet des enfants, mais un « pas de suite » qui laissait supposer qu'il en avait quand même envie. Nous allions fonder une famille, mais pas dans l'année. J'étais déjà euphorique à l'idée, mais mon aimé éprouvait toujours le besoin de se justifier.

_ Essaie de comprendre ma position Derek… Mon père ne sait même pas pour nous. Il va falloir que j'y aille par pallier. D'abord lui dire que je suis en couple… que c'est avec un homme… que cet homme c'est toi, celui qu'il a déjà soupçonné de meurtre…

_ Rappelle-moi à cause de qui ?feulais-je.

Je n'étais pas contrarié, il le savait. C'était par jeu, comme souvent.

_ Que cet homme est un loup-garou…, poursuivit-il indifférent. Et enfin qu'il pourrait m'engrosser dans un futur proche.

Oui, ça allait faire beaucoup pour le sheriff, mais je savais qu'il était incapable de rejeter son fils pour ça. Bien que veuf, il avait fait de Stiles un homme remarquable, et j'avais pour lui la plus grande admiration pour cette raison.

La main de mon compagnon attrapa la mienne alors qu'il me souriait franchement. Mes doigts cajolèrent sa joue imberbe avec douceur. Son surplus d'énergie passa dans mon corps, comblant les lacunes que j'avais accumulées. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. C'était un pur moment de communion, de partage… C'était ainsi que je rêvais notre union… Nous avions encore tant à nous dire, à faire ensemble. Mais rien ne pressait.

_ J'ai des requêtes à formuler avant de passer par l'étape « bébé », m'apprit mon adoré.

J'avais l'impression de devoir négocier, alors que nous savions tous deux à présent que le pallier « bébé » était désirée uniformément.

_ Je m'efforcerai de les satisfaire, lui promis-je avec un sourire. De quoi s'agit-il.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu triches. Je ne plaisante pas Derek, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu n'attends pas que je sois prêt pour me donner cette mixture. J'aime autant te prévenir, si je ne peux pas te faire confiance ce sera préservatif ou abstinence.

Je fus blessé par cette suspicion. L'idée de le prendre en traitre de la sorte ne m'avait même pas effleuré. Je le respectais, et je savais que pour bien vivre sa grossesse il fallait qu'il la désire. Comme si j'allais le duper en versant l'élixir dans son verre…

_ Stiles, je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit que tu ne désires pas, tu le sais, non ?

_ Je sais… j'ai juste besoin de savoir que je peux te faire confiance… j'ai besoin de te faire confiance…, m'avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'insulte s'effaça aussitôt. Mon compagnon voulait être rassuré, et il pouvait l'être. Jamais je ne songerais à le brusquer.

_ Je ne te prendrai jamais en traitre mon amour, tu as ma parole, chuchotais-je tendrement. D'autres exigences ?

Certains penseraient que je donnais le bâton pour me faire battre, mais pour moi il était d'une importance capitale que mon adoré soit pleinement satisfait. Pour un Alpha qui avait la chance d'avoir un compagnon, seuls sa sécurité et son plaisir importaient.

_ J'imagine qu'on va vivre ensemble puisqu'on va avoir des enfants…

Je hochais la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

_ Alors je te demande de faire un choix : soit tu trouves une nouvelle maison, soit tu rénoves l'ancienne. Je ne veux pas élever des petits dans ces restes de maison.

Cette considération me toucha puisqu'elle prouvait que mon compagnon se souciait déjà de la sécurité de notre progéniture. Il avait raison, je devais faire un choix. Il me manquait juste l'impulsion pour enterrer le passé et déblayer les décombres…

_ Je vais remettre la maison en état… mais uniquement si tu m'aides. Ce sera aussi ta maison dans un avenir proche.

Mon compagnon m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. J'étais heureux de pouvoir lui faire à ce point plaisir. Moi qui m'attendais à l'entendre me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus en arrivant, je me croyais en plein rêve en voyant son enthousiasme face aux plans d'avenir, incluant nos futurs louveteaux notamment.

_ Autre chose ?

_ Oui : je refuse de porter tes enfants tant que nous ne serons pas mariés. Et je considère que ta « proposition » tenait plus de l'ordre que de la demande, alors je l'annule.

Je ne pus que rire ouvertement. Stiles m'amusait, me rendait plus léger. Tout paraissait si anodin et simple quand ça sortait de ses lèvres… Il était diablement autoritaire, ce qui était assez maladroit face à un Alpha, mais je m'en moquais. Nous allions dans le même sens, c'était tout ce que je voyais.

_ Je me rattraperai en faisant ça dans les règles, lui promis-je. Mais en échange il faudra que tu me laisses te marquer.

Mon aimé haussa les épaules, pas farouche à l'idée. Ma main libre attrapa la sienne, la pressant gentiment. Je ne croyais pas à ma chance…

_ J'ai des questions. Est-ce que la mixture marcherait sur une autre personne ? Est-ce que ça va me faire devenir à jamais… fécond ? Est-ce je vais devenir un loup pendant mes grossesses ?

Le flot de questions ne me déstabilisa pas. C'était globalement les mêmes inquiétudes qu'il couchait à travers ses mots.

_ La potion ne fonctionne qu'avec un compagnon, pour une lunaison à chaque prise. Je la conserve précieusement, c'est un héritage familial. Pendant tes grossesses tu obtiendras progressivement des habilités de loup, sans en devenir un. Tu les garderas même après l'accouchement. Tu seras plus fort que la plupart des hommes, mais un peu moins qu'un Alpha. Cependant il y aura moyen de remédier à ça avec une morsure, et tu deviendras alors un magnifique Alpha…

Je m'imaginais déjà ce moment… Il serait resplendissant, à n'en pas douter, respirant le sexe...

_ Derek… J'ai une dernière question… Comment on fera pour expliquer qu'on a des enfants ensemble ?

Question tout à fait justifiée. Mon aimé avait l'air triste en la posant, comme s'il savait que la réponse allait lui déplaire, qu'il ne pourrait pas revendiquer nos petits. J'affichais pour ma part un sourire satisfait alors que je posais mon front contre le sien.

_ J'ai pris contact avec un loup, qui tient un orphelinat. On falsifiera quelques papiers pour faire croire à une adoption à chaque naissance.

Mon aimé écarquilla les yeux.

_ Tu avais déjà prévu le coup depuis un moment, hein ?

Je haussais les épaules nonchalamment. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ça m'avait travaillé au point de me tenir éveillé chaque nuit quand il n'était pas là et que j'avais prévu toute une série de plan de secours pour m'assurer de l'unicité de notre famille. Personne n'aurait le droit de contester notre paternité, et pourtant personne ne saurait d'où sortiraient nos petits…

_ Je t'aime Derek…

Ces petits mots allumèrent un feu de joie dans mon cœur alors que j'entourais mon amant de mes bras pour le coller contre moi. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que je ne fantasmais pas tout ça…

_ J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu ces mots… J'ai cru que je ne les entendrais plus jamais. Je t'aime tellement Stiles…

Euphorique, mon compagnon se jeta sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant fougueusement. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi… je l'aurais emmené à la voiture pour le conduire _chez nous_ pour des réconciliations en profondeur… Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Mon amant affichait son sourire surexcité quand il se sépara, haletant de mes lèvres. Son entrain était contagieux, mais je n'oubliais pas pour autant les menaces qui pesaient sur moi.

_ Il faut être positif : au moins ton père sait que tu es en couple, que c'est avec un mec, et que le mec en question c'est moi, m'amusais-je en essayant de retrouver ses mots. Ça fait déjà trois choses à lui annoncer en moins sur les cinq.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, confus. Il ne devait pas énormément apprécier que je lui parle de son paternel après de baiser époustouflant. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser…

_ Ton père nous regarde depuis dix bonnes minutes depuis la fenêtre, lui expliquais-je.

_ Oh merde !s'écria mon aimé. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu m'embrasserais…

Mon compagnon se mit à rougir en cachant son visage dans mon cou. Il n'avait pas honte de moi, il était juste gêné de la façon dont les choses se passaient.

_ Il a l'air en colère ?gémit-il.

_ Non, mais il me fait des grands signes pour que je le rejoigne.

Mon adoré écarquilla les yeux en se retournant vivement vers la façade. Dans la seconde qui suivit il était pendu à mes lèvres, comme si ça devait être notre dernier baiser.

_ Cours ! Je le retiendrais autant que possible, mais cours !haleta-t-il.

Sa tendance au mélodrame me fit rire de bon cœur. Je ne risquais rien, et même si son père voulait me tuer j'étais prêt à l'affronter, pour _lui_. Je me séparais donc du corps que je chérissais pour m'avancer vers la porte.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?paniqua mon compagnon.

_ J'ai bien l'intention de faire les choses correctement mon amour. Je veux me marier avec toi, et je sais que tu ne seras pleinement heureux que si ton père assiste à la cérémonie.

Stiles se figea, les yeux humides, et se jeta dans mes bras. Je ne l'étreignais qu'une seconde, sachant qu'un père protecteur m'attendait de pied ferme, et qu'il fallait que je parvienne à le convaincre que j'étais le meilleur choix que son fils pouvait faire.

FIN


End file.
